Known from DE 32 23 195 A1 is an adjustable spring support which comprises a first spring plate and a second spring plate, wherein the distance between the two spring plates can be varied by an actuator which can be actuated by pressure medium for specific preloading of a supporting spring arranged between the two spring plates in order to achieve a required carrying capacity.
A hydraulic medium is used as pressure medium. A pump conveys pressure medium from a supply receptacle to a cylinder of the actuator. A piston which is connected to one of the two spring plates is slidingly mounted in the cylinder.
As can be seen from the drawing, there is a conduit system between the pump, a supply receptacle and the actuator. This division of components has the advantage that the total system can be distributed in a vehicle and, in so doing, individual components such as the pump or the storage can also be positioned spatially distant from one another in a vehicle. However, this increases expenditure on conduits and assembly and heightens the risk of leaks.
Further, at least one flow valve is required for each vehicle wheel to enable adjustment of the required vehicle body level or preloading of the supporting spring via the spring support.